


crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders

by orphan_account



Series: week of newsbians [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cemeteries, F/F, Like, Major character death - Freeform, Short, idk it's just sad, really fucking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katherine Pulitzer hated cemeteries. She hated death. She hated grieving. She hated the universe's cruelty.





	crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> i ? was listening to alabanza and this idea popped into my head ? this is really bad and really short and not well proofread and im sorry ? 
> 
> the title is from crosses by josé gonzález bc i didn't know what to title it heck
> 
> this is the sunday fic for my week of newsbians !

Katherine Pulitzer hated cemeteries. She hated the idea that she was walking over corpses. She hated seeing the grieving families and friends. She hated seeing the wilting flowers. She hated the sadness that every cemetery held at its core and would never let go of. But most of all, she hated the fact that the love of her life was buried in a cemetery. 

Katherine sighed as she walked down the winding path that led to a particular stone that she knew all too well. She could get there solely by muscle memory at this point. She'd been here more times than she possibly could ever count. 

She knelt down at the tombstone that read;  
_Sarah Jacobs._  
1991-2016  
Sister, lover, daughter. 

She sighed, placing a white rose on top of the gravestone. Sarah had always hated red roses - she said they were too cliché. So she and Katherine had a thing of only getting roses of any color but red. 

"It's... It's your birthday today," Katherine whispered, tracing her finger over the dirt beneath her. She pulled a small box out of her bag, and placed it next to the rose. Inside the box was Sarah's old necklace that she had once worn every day. It had a key on its chain, and though no one knew what the key was actually for, Sarah liked to jokingly claim it was the key to the spirit realm. "I know it's not much. But I just... I don't know. You wore that necklace so much, it was something I always associated you with. I can't imagine you going without wearing it, so I decided I'd leave it here for you."

Katherine smiled sadly as she searched through her bag for one last item.

"I got you chocolate almonds, too. You used to love those." Katherine laughed faintly, placing the bag of candy with the rose and the box. "Happy birthday, Sarah. I love you." 

Katherine hated that she would never hear the words "I love you too" spoken in reply. She hated the silence that filled the air. She hated that rather than seeing her girlfriend on her birthday, she was seeing a cold, gray block of stone. She hated that the world was unfair enough to take away the woman she loved at such a young age. She hated that rather than celebrating another year of her lover's life, she was grieving her lover's death. 

And most of all, Katherine hated that she was sitting here, in the middle of an empty cemetery, pitying herself and silently cursing the universe for its unfair ways. 

"I... I hope your birthday is amazing, wherever you are now." Katherine closed her eyes. "And I hope you don't feel alone wherever you are. I know how much you hated being lonely. I just... I hope things are better where you are."

And though Katherine's heart still ached, her mind was almost put to ease as she watched the sunset from the cemetery with what she had left of the woman she loved.


End file.
